


Совершеннолетие

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: О страшной тайне семьи Фрикс знают только сами Фриксы
Kudos: 2





	Совершеннолетие

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл 2016 года
> 
> Бета [Математик]

— Значит вы принесли ребенка родителям, любите манипулировать людьми из тени... Это так по-женски. Вы точно не меняли пол?

Джин бы убил Паристона, если бы тот продолжил, но он, похоже, не знал главную тайну семьи Фрикс.

***

На совершеннолетие Джин получил от бабушки две посылки. Приятно было узнать, что сестренка не дуется и не забывает брата (и, судя по весу и форме предмета, нарисовала в подарок что-то бесполезное или просто прислала фотографию). Но конверт внутри самой дорогой заказной бандероли оказался подписан рукой давно пропавшего без вести отца. И на обычный подарок его содержимое никак не походило.

"Джину.  
Открыть, когда тебе исполниться восемнадцать (не раньше!!)".

Что может прислать в подарок отец своему сыну на совершеннолетие? Карманный "Плейбой"? Открытки с девочками? На ладонь выпали письмо и картонный прямоугольник в еще одном конверте.

Советы, как цеплять девочек и первая кредитка?

Конвертик был запечатан нэн.

Платиновая кредитка. Или отец решил в письме признаться, что был тайным охотником, и это его удостоверение трех звезд.

Письмо было написано в свойственной отцу островной манере. За три дня до роковой рыбалки. Потрясающее совпадение.

"Сынок!  
Я чувствую, что беда и разлука неотвратимо надвигаются и уже нависли надо нами, и спешу к мудрости, переданной тебе перед твоим уходом (не пить, не курить, наркотики не употреблять, на деньги не играть, плохих девочек не цеплять, большой палец при ударе в кулак не прятать) добавить сокровище и сосредоточие традиций нашей семьи. Уже три сотни лет от отца к сыну торжественно переходит этот предмет и помогает семью пополнять. Отдаю тебе эту нэн-карту. Используй ее, не затягивай, не жди тридцати лет, ведь всякое может случиться. Дабы не оборвался наш род и процветал, теперь твоя очередь, сына, рожать Фрикса!"

Джин разорвал конвертик и осторожно извлек прямоугольник с символами и инструкцию, состоящую всего из одной строчки, написанной незнакомым почерком: "Для продолжения рода носить в кармане тридцать дней".

Возможно это было смешной традицией. Или глупым суеверием, придуманным особо одичавшим Фриксом, который не смог найти подружку сам и создал приворотную карту, запечатав в ней часть своего нэн. Джину было восемнадцать и о девушках он думал. Глупо, но... Может чуть позже?

Через год он нашел время. Еще через три месяца проклял всех мужчин своей семьи на триста лет назад, а еще через несколько месяцев вернулся на Остров Жадности с проработанной техникой создания игровых карт, в которые занесли все результаты командного мозгового штурма.

А сокровище семьи пошло в народ. Хотя никто из друзей так и не отважился его проверить.

***

— Менял

— Врете.


End file.
